


Meet Me At Midnight.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Callie, Mention of Mariana, Mention of brandon, The Fosters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: From a young age you're taken from your family and placed in this dome like thing.Its as if a baseball field or several had been taken and turned into this sort of camp for those under the age of twenty one.What happens in these places?You learn to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> Bear with me i know this first chapter is gonna be a freakin mess.. it is i know!  
> I'm sorry.  
> There are flashbacks which are italic.  
> In a way i was trying sort out my idea for this ! So forgive me!  
> Anyway so this fic is an AU it's like Hunger games meets Warm bodies?  
> There are no zombies i'm just pulling ideas like the whole shelter dome thing from movies like that.  
> It's like i said a mess! xD 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy and hopefully this will be a fun crazy ride for us all!  
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated!

There is a place for all of us here. A dome for each age.

As you grow up in this twisted place you move from dome to dome and if you survive the rumor is you get out.

You get to go back to where you came from.

Sometimes people are never seen again.

 

Jude Adams Foster discovered he was survivor.

They called it the middle dome not a very creative name but this was the dome where all the teenagers were put. You're forced to share a room with a few people. 

It's like a boarding school.

A very fucked up boarding school that every single kid _**must** _ attend. 

Jude and his siblings were separated at first before running into each other.

The girls were on one side of the dome while Jude and his brothers were on the other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" Jesus!" Jude said walking over to him." Hey little brother." Jesus ruffled his hair." You okay?" he asked Jude shrugged." i dunno.." he admitted.

Jesus gave him a sympathetic look." Remember what i told you." he met Judes eyes.

Jude nodded slowly." Keep my head down and do what i'm told."  Jesus nodded squeezing his shoulders." And ?" he prompted.

Jude took a deep breath." Stay close to my friends."  Jesus nodded. " Good."

The alarm went off as per usual signalling for the older teens to leave the cafeteria.

Jesus gave his brother one more long look before pulling him into a hug. " I'll see you soon. Stay safe." he whispered before heading off to join the line of older teens.

Jude watched his brother run off and bit his inner lip.

Jesus had his share of beatings here given his ADHD made things even harder, he told Jude everything and he told Jude what he should do. The last thing Jesus wanted was for his little brother to be harmed.

The older teens were escorted out of the cafeteria and to Jude didn't know where. 

Jack nudged Connor who looked toward Jude and then nudged Noah who also looked toward Jude before the three of them shared a look. 

These were Judes friends. 

"Lets go." Jack got up and the others followed. 

"Jude." Jack said turning him around. Jude looked at him. " I know.." he mumbled and looked down.

There was power in numbers but it was good to keep the circle small.  

Jack was their fearless leader he kept his circle safe and often got himself in trouble because he didn't agree with the shit they did here.  Once Jack had taken a beating for Connor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Connor was the fresh-meat along with Jude._

_Connor had been talking back to one of the guards; the guard thought it'd be a great idea to make an example out of Connor._

_The guard pulled Connor to the middle of the cafeteria and shoved Connor down to his knees. " Anybody here who thinks it's okay talk back to me or any other guard here.. This is your only warning. You talk back and you'll get exactly what Stevens is about to get."_

_The guard grabbed Connors hair and pulled his head back. " This is gonna hurt me more than it'll hurt you." obviously that was a lie._

_The guard  bitch slapped Connor pretty hard it was loud and the sound of pain Connor made was heartbreaking. There was no doubt that Connor would be having a mark there on his cheek._

_The guard proceed to shove Connor further to the floor before taking their baton- Nightstick- whatever you wanted to call it.  The guard hit Connor with it hard. Jude had never seen Connor curl up in pain like that before.. Every hit Jude winced and had to look away._

_That was one of his best friends.. his more than friend sorta.. Things got complicated when you're dragged out of your house by force to this shit hole._

_Jude knew the next one would much worse than previous but the next one didn't come because a boy with glasses and apparently no fear stood  and walked up behind the guard.  The nightstick was being held in the air he was about ready to bring it down on Connor until Jack grabbed it._

_Jack grabbed a fuckin' guards nightstick.  The boy held it as the guard turned to look at him." What do you think you're doin' Kid." Jack just kept eye contact. " That's enough.. i think he gets it."_

_The guard pulled the nightstick from Jacks hands. " Who the hell are you to try and tell me when he's had enough? "  Jack glanced to Connor who was still in curled up on the ground in pain. The guard shoved Jack back." Get the fuck back there."  Jack didn't move further._

_These guards didn't like being told 'no' they didn't like **lessers** undermining their authority._

_The guard eyed Jack. " I said get the fuck back over there." they pointed but Jack just stood there. "Fine you wanna fuckin' take his place?" Jack never wavered  he eyed the guard before speaking. " Yeah. I do ." he replied firmly._

_Half of the kids in this dome were in shock others were trying to hold back their own emotions._

_The guard just scoffed and grabbed Jack pushing him down beside Connor." Fine."_

_The guard gave Jack one of his worst beatings ever; he took it though like no other had._

~~~~~~~~

After that Connor had Jacks back ever since. 

Jude having known Connor before hand ended up just sticking with him and in turn sticking with Jack.

Noah was their second in command; he was the ever seeming innocent one.  

What did that mean?

Noah always put on a show he acted like the good little obedient  lesser  that they all should be. However he was the opposite . Noah had a way of getting what he wanted and manipulating people with his ' obedient' yessir no sir act. The boy had sticky fingers and a skill for sneaking out.

Jack and Noah were just a couple months older than Jude and Connor which is why they had been in the dome a little before Jude and Connor had arrived.

Jack and Noah met when they were forced to share a room. The two of them clicked instantly their roommates were quite and never seemed to say anything.

Everybody wanted to get out alive so it was Submit or make this place a worse hell than it was.

Jack and Noah though..

They refused to submit to something forced upon them.

Sometimes you had to bite your tongue in order to follow through with a plan.

~~~~~~~

They were a small group but it was easier to know who you could trust this way; just the four of them. 

Last week a boy in their age group  was hauled from his table and beaten half to death because he had refused a direct order. 

Jude had to turn away he hated this with a burning passion.  Connor had wrapped his arms around him to try and shield his boyfriend.

In this hell hole nobody really had relationships. You weren't supposed to anyway on a long list of shit you weren't supposed to do; dating was one of them.

It was common sense here though.

Dating showed weakness.

How?

You showed affection for another person it was a sign of weakness.

Say your boyfriend was being beat.. 

You can't do anything about it... 

You have to sit there and watch it even if you looked away you had to hear it...

Only later when you were left alone in one of your crowded rooms was when you could show your affection.

Recently  they swapped rooms. 

Jack and Noah swapped rooms with Jude and Connors roommates so that the four of them could room together which was fine there was no rule against it as long as the guards didn't know anything was up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in their shared room Jude was sitting on his bunk in thought as Jack and Connor walked in talking about something.

" Hey.." Noah looked at Jude." Whats going on with you?" he asked.

Jude looked toward him. "Nothing i was just.. thinking about Jesus.. and my sisters.."  Jude admitted.  Noah sat beside him. " Callie?" he asked.

Jude nodded.  " I know she's probably getting beat.. she's just so .... " Jude shook his head. 

Noah nodded." Yeah.. Shes older though"

 Jack piped up "So hopefully she'll keep it under wraps."  

Connor sat on the other side of his boyfriend taking his hand. " She'll be fine. We'll be fine.. We're okay." he promised. Jude looked at him. " I guess." he mumbled.  Connor kissed his cheek. " You got us. You have to focus.." Jude nodded. " I know.." he replied.

 

Noah patted Jude on the back before getting up and walking over to his and Jacks bunk. " hate to say it but i'm kinda happy i am an only child." he leaned against Jack. Jack nodded. " Me too." he looked at him. 

Connor glanced toward them before looking back to Jude. 

" So tonight we have nothing planned. We're probably better off to stay in. The guards were pretty testy today."

Noah nodded. " Yeah they were." he rolled his eyes.

 

So that's what they did. The foursome stayed in their room and talked about things. Their lives before and now.. Judes siblings. They heard Brandon got out  recently they weren't sure of much else but they thought it may be a special thing since he plays music.

Other than that conversation stayed light that night. They had a plan for the next night though to sneak out. Kids snuck out sometimes most got caught.. The four of them rarely got caught. 

" Better get some sleep." Jack said as he climbed onto the top bunk.

After another couple of minutes they turned the lights off.


	2. Honing Your Skills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Flashback scene will be first **

_" You didn't have to do that." Connor said._

_They were in Jack and Noahs room just the three of them, Noah was checking the damage on Jack._

_" I know." he replied._

_Noah tugged Jacks shirt up." Will you hold this." he said. Jack did hold his shirt for Noah._

_" Why did you do that?" Connor asked._

_Jack watched Noah as he was cleaning up the some of the blood and what not._

_" 'Cause that guard is a douche bag." Jack looked at Connor. " You're new here.." he trailed off._

_Connor furrowed his brow." So are you?" he aruged._

_Jack chuckled and winced then." Uhm not as new as you.." he replied._

_Noah pressed  against a cut with a napkin a little harder then he meant to; making Jack wince." Ow Noah.." Noah looked up at him." Sorry." he said softly and lightened the pressure._

_Jack looked back to Connor."  You talked back. You know how many kids do that?" he asked._

_Connor shook his head."No..." he watched Jack._

_Noah glanced at Connor." Not many." he said before focusing on what he was doing._

_Connor looked between them for a moment. " Did you?" He asked._

_Jack nodded. " On several occasions and so far this is my worst beating.."_

_Noah nodded slowly as he continued to clean Jack up._

_" And you?" Connor asked pointing at Noah._

_Noah glanced up." I have.." he replied._

_Jack looked at Connor." Noah actually shoved a guard for trying to manhandle him.."  Connor looked back to Noah.  Jack shifted a little. " Show him.."_

_Noah stopped what he was doing and sighed. " Okay.." he pulled his shirt over his head and turned to Show his back._

_Connor stared wide eyed for a minute." What the hell did they do?" he asked._

_Jack looked at him." They whipped him._

_" Whipped him?" Connor repeated._

_" Yeah." Noah said pulling his shirt back over his head._

_" Apparently  shoving guards is a big no no.. " he shrugged and turned back to  Jack. " I wasn't just gonna let some power crazed fucker man handle me.." he said matter of factly. " So i kinda.. maybe punched him in the face.."_

_Connor stared at Noah. " And he whipped you?" he asked._

_Noah nodded."Mhm.. livin the charmed life." he mumbled as he finished cleaning Jack up._

_Connor shifted a bit. " Oh.." he bit his inner lip.Noah put away the first aid box and turned to Connor." You've got a big weakness." he said._

_Connor furrowed his brow." What do you mean?" he asked._

_" That boy.. whats his name?" Jack asked.  Connor looked between them. " Jude.." he trailed off._

_" Yeah. He's your weakness." Noah said._

_" But.. " Connor tried._

_" No buts.. listen i get it." Noah said.." I've been in love before.. he uhm.. didn't make it." he replied._

_Jack stood up." You can't let them see that you you've got a weakness. They'll use anything against you. SO this Jude.. you love him right?" Jack asked._

_Connor nodded slowly." I do yeah.." he put his hands in his pockets._

_Noah nodded. " You have to talk to him.. he needs to know. He's gotta be on the same page. You can't be affectionate outside your room.. " Noah pulled on a hoodie. " Affection is weakness.  You have to watch people get whipped, beat half to death or even worse.." Noah trailed off looking down._

_Jack patted his shoulder gently." Point is... they will try to use anything to break you. To force you into submission. It works because its scary.  It worked on Noah.. until i came to him.. i broke him out of submission." Jack nodded._

_" But isn't he?" Connor was cut off._

_" We each have a set of skills that the power hungry guards can't know about. For example. Noahs this good little obedient  lesser... That's how they see him now. But this kid.." he looked at Noah."  He's got sticky fingers and an act for sneaking out.. Let me tell you he taught me a few things.  Noah manages to get anything he wants.. Don't ask me how i don't know.." Jack admitted._

_Noah gave him a little smirk. " You don't need to know." he said putting his hands in his pockets.Jack snorted a bit. " Me? I'm good at lying. I'm pretty sneaky myself. I can break pretty much any lock on any given thing if i want to."_

_Connor pursed his lips a bit." So you're like a thief huh?"_

_Jack chuckled but winced." Ah not exactly.  I'm sure we could be.. but you know we're locked up already."  Connor nodded._

_" What can you do?" Jack asked._

_Connor furrowed his brow. " uhm i used to play baseball.. so i can be pretty handy with a baseball bat.. " he trailed off. " I scaled down the side of my dads house once.. " Jack nodded. " So you're sneaky?" he asked.  Connor shrugged. " Yeah.." he bit his inner lip. " Oh i shot a gun a few times."_

_Jack nodded and gave him a smile." Good you could be the weapons teacher." he patted his shoulder. " And your boyfriend? whats he good at?" he asked._

_Connor looked between them." Well.. he's good with his hands.." he trailed off. Noah smirked at that an eyebrow raised." Is he?" he asked amused._

_Connors eyes widened." Oh.. Not like that i mean.. he's.." he flushed. " I meant he's good at like.. " he sighed. " He's good at fixing things.. like.. i had a really deep cut once and he stitched me up.." Connor said._

_Jack nodded. " Good we could use someone with that skill. Anything else?" he asked._

_" Oh he's got good aim." Connor said to which Noah couldn't help but chuckle." Does he?"  Connor made a bitch face at Noah. " Not like that.." he glared.  Noah laughed lightly." I'm sorry you're just setting yourself up." he said honestly.  
_

_Jack nudged Noah." I know, i get it you haven't gotten laid in a while but dude.. Rein that shit in okay?" Jack eyed him. Noah nodded slowly." yessir."   Connor looked at Jack." He's a good writer.." he added._

_Jack shrugged. " Could be useful actually.."_

_Noah nodded. " Yeah they just have to Hone their skills." he added. Jack nodded. " We all do." he admitted._

_" We have time."_

_Connor furrowed his brow." Time?" he asked._

_Jack just nodded._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The next night as planned they snuck out. Breaking out of the bedroom area was easy.

Jack took care of the locks and they easily slipped passed the doors and down the hallway.  They followed Jack down the hall; he knew where he was going.

Jude tapped his shoulder. " Where are we going?" he whispered. 

Connor was holding Judes hand as he followed them. " Outside.. just trust me.." Jack replied as he walked down the right hallway. " Okay.." Jude replied falling back in step with his boyfriend.

They came to a stop at the end of the hall because Jack could hear a guard. " Should we go back?" Jude asked. Jack shook his head." nah.." he paused for a moment. "Noah." Noah perked up." Yeah boss." he asked. Jack smacked him gently." Can you not call me that." Noah pouted." Okay." he said. " Anyway i think its your favorite guard.." he said. Noah cocked an eyebrow." Yeah?" he asked.

Jack nodded.

"I'm confused." Jude whispered.

Noah smiled and turned to Jude." This guard is a sucker.. All you have to do is flirt with the sad sexless sap and he's gone." he nodded. Jude nodded slowly." oh." he said.

Jack nudged him." Show em how it's done." Noah nodded and  stretched out a little. " Gimmie like five minutes." he said with a wink before heading down the hall.

The guard was talking on his walkie talkie mumbling something about how it was all clear as Noah approached him. " Hey." he said authoritatively.

Noah raised an eyebrow. " Oh hey you." he smiled.  The guard furrowed his brow." You're supposed to be in bed." he said.

Noah came to stand just before him." I was.. but i couldn't sleep and i was hoping to run into you.." he trailed off. The guards interest was  peaked." Oh?" he asked.

Jude looked at Jack." Wait.. is he gonna have sex with him?" he asked. Jack shook his head." Nah.. he's a master flirt. He is though gonna grab the dudes key card so we can get outside." he mumbled. 

Jude looked at his boyfriend who returned the look and added a shrug. They settled back to watch Noah work.

" Yeah. Ya know i was kinda hoping.." he took a step closer." Maybe i could... do you a little favor and uhm.." he glanced down a bit before looking back up slowly and biting his lower lip seductively. " You could return the favor.." he said in this seductive tone. 

Jude had to bite his lower lip 'cause Noah wasn't even talking to him but damn that was hot. Connor seemed to notice Judes reaction and he just gave him a little smile before kissing him. 

Noah continued his little charade." Ya know.. in the back room.. " he trailed off. The guard seemed to look around a bit before actually touching Noah. This wasn't a usual guard touching one of the kids it was a much more.. perverse way.. they weren't supposed to touch them like that.

How fucked up was it that they could beat a kid half to death but they weren't supposed to have any sort of contact like this. It was a fucked up place.. nothing made sense.

Noah raised an eyebrow." Whatdoya' say?" he asked flirtatiously.  The guard just gave Noah a smirk and pulled Noah up against his body. Noah had to resist the urge to beat this guy. " I take that as a yes.." he said slowly.

The guard started to lead Noah toward the back room."A definite yes.." he mused. Noah bit his tongue when he felt the guards hand on his ass. " Oh  a little handsy aren't we?" he asked. The guard chuckled and Noah pushed him against the back room door. " Bad." he said with a smirk.  " Don't get handsy." he gave the guard a playful look before leaning up against him to grab his key card. The guard as expected turned it around so Noahs back met the door." Oh." he said slowly.

Noah knew he'd have to kiss the dude to distract him and keep up the facade.. this guard always was like this.

Jack motioned for Jude and Connor to sit still. " I'll be right back." he whispered.

Noah felt the guards lips against his own  then reached for the guards key card. Once he had it he played into the kiss to keep the guard distracted. Jack came up behind the guard and grabbed the card from Noahs hand before disappearing down the hall for about five minutes he then came back and handed the card back to Noah who carefully put it back and once Jack was back with Jude and Connor; Noah pushed the needy guard back.

" Woe there." he said." I need to breath." he took in a much needed breath. The guard went to kiss his neck and Noah just pushed him back a little more." Mm mm. I need to get back.." he said.  The guard gave Noah a look. " You'll be fine they wont notice." he moved forward.

Jude looked at Jack." Shouldn't we help him?" he asked. Jack shook his head." Wait for it." he said.

Noah felt himself being crowded up against the door and if he were honest to himself he would know he was kinda freaking the fuck out. But he wasn't honest with himself instead he shoved the guard back and knocked him out. "  I said no." he glared.  

Jack then gestured with his head. " Now we go." he said.

They walked over to Noah who was shaking himself a bit; he took a deep breath as Jack put a hand on his back." You okay?" he asked.  Noah nodded. "I'm fine.. " he glared at the guard. Jack opened the back room door and they dragged the guard into the closet before leaving.

Jude kept his eyes  on Noah. " You do that alot?" he asked.

Noah looked at him." Not exactly... It only really works on him.. He's needy.. desperate.. He could get in serious trouble for ya know.. trying to fuck me." he shrugged.  Jude nodded slowly. " Oh."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They made it outside to their usual spot under a big old tree.

Noah laid back on the grass and closed his eyes clearing his head while Jack sat beside him.

Connor sat with Jude on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

" SO where are we on the plan?" Noah asked. Jack sighed. " Getting closer.. but it's gonna take some time."  Noah groaned. " I just wanna get out.."  Jack nodded. " me too."  Jude and Connor shared a look." What plan?" they asked in unison.

" Jacks got a plan that could possibly get us out of this shithole.." Noah said keeping his eyes closed.  Jude and Connor looked at Jack. " Noah and i have been around this whole dome.. we have a way out but it takes planning and time.." he explained. 

Connor gently hugged his boyfriend nuzzling against the crook of his neck." Jude could help.. he's smart like that." Connor whispered. Jack looked at Jude.

" If you wanna.."  Jude looked at him and gave a small shrug." I guess." he said.

Noah rolled onto his side and looked toward Jack. " What?" Jack asked.  Noah pursed his lips. " I.."  Jack turned to look at him." hm?" he asked.   Noah shrugged." Nevermind jerk." he mumbled. Jack tilted his head." You know im not really into guys."

Noah shrugged." Seemed pretty into me that night." he smirked.  Jack rolled his eyes. " You're a needy baby." he teased.  Noah raised an eyebrow. " I know." he replied.

Jude and Connor shared a look." You guys?" Jude asked. 

Jack looked at him. " Once.. Noah was being needy and clinging and i said fuck it and kissed him.." he trailed off.

Noah raised an eyebrow." more like fucked him." he  said with a shrug." it was a casual thing.. our roomies didn't like it that much." he smirked.  Jack snorted." You wanted to gross them out so they'd be willing to trade.."  Noah shrugged." It worked didn't it?" he asked. Jack shrugged." True."

" But you're not into guys?" Connor asked. 

Jack shrugged. " I guess you could say i'm bi curious.. i mean i know i like girls but im kinda surrounded by guys all the time and  i mean Noah's not bad lookin.." he smirked as Noah punched him. " Bitch i'm the hottest guy you'll ever sleep with." he smirked.  Jack laughed softly. " You may have a point since i don't plan on sleeping with any others. 

Noah watched him. " So.. do i get a yes for later?" he asked.  Jack eyed him before giving into that damn kicked puppy look." Yeah.. you can take a ride." he laid back.  Noah snorted a little." You're a lazy fuck." he said laying back. " Beggers can't be choosers." Jack teased him. Noah rolled his eyes. " Fine i'll ride your lazy ass when we get back." 

Jude looked between them before looking to Connor. " Wait while we're there? "he asked.

Jack and Noah looked toward him." Yeah.. lights will be off.. " Noah said.

Jude shifted on Connors lap." Okay.." he trailed off. Connor nuzzled his ear." Don't worry about it." he whispered kissing his ear. 

Jude leaned against his boyfriend and sighed softly. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to going back to their room so soon. 

( Stayed tuned for Chapter three ;P


	3. Gotta Let Loose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in this shitty place you have got to let loose and there aren't many ways to do that.   
> You have to let loose because the next day will most likely be yet another shitty one even worse then last. 
> 
> ( This chapters got smut! it's smuttasic!)

Once they had safely snuck back into the room they didn't bother turning their light on they simply made their way to their bunks. 

Jack felt Noahs hand on his arm and he turned to look at him even in this dark room  he could tell who it was. " You promised.." He said softly. Jack smiled a little." I did." he replied pulling Noah closer. " And you get to ride." he said softly. 

Jude glanced over as he climbed onto his bunk he wasn't sure why he was expecting them to kiss, maybe because thats what people did.. they kissed and stuff.. but  Jack and Noah.. they didn't really. Jack and Noah shared this look though before Noah worked Jacks shirt off. 

Jack pulled off Noahs shirt and grunted slightly as Noah shoved him back onto his bunk; Noah easily straddled Jack and put his hands on his bare chest meeting his eyes as he slowly rolled his hips. 

Jude glanced toward Connor who was pulling a blanket over himself and looking toward the scene unfolding. 

Noah wasn't stupid he knew that even despite what Jude and Connor would admit to later, Noah knew they'd be watching. It didn't really bother him he did what he had to do in order to keep himself sane. 

Jude laid on his bunk and covered up though he rolled over to face the wall and give them privacy. 

Jack had his hands on Noahs hips gripping as Noah continued to roll his hips."mm" he hummed biting his lower lip as he moved his hands over Jacks bare torso. 

 

Not that Jude was keeping track or anything but  it didn't seem to take long for things on their side of the room to get hot.. Like  Grinding got even more intense. Unfortunately for Jude  who was trying his best to ignore it and let them do their thing.. these beds were awful.. the absolute worst.  They made noise.  Lots of it when you've got two teenage boys going at each other too.

Noah smirked down at Jack who was trying to hold back the fact that he was in fact enjoying this. " Just give." Noah said softly as he leaned down to whisper in Jacks ear. " S'okay to like it baby." he mumbled against Jacks ear which made Jack shiver. Noah rolled his hips again and Jack tilted his head back a bit biting his lower lip to keep a moan in. Noah pressed teasing kisses to behind Jacks ear as he moved his hips. 

Bare chest pressed flush against Jacks as Noah moved slowly; Jack wouldn't admit it but it was hot in there..Noah was fuckin' hot. "Yeah." Noah whispered moving his lips down his neck slowly." there ya go." he mumbled.  Jack gripped Noahs hips again before sliding his hands around and dipping them into the waistband of Noahs jeans. Further pushing Noah against him. 

Jude and Connor heard it all and Jude was wondering when it suddenly got so hot in their room.. Connor was trying not to focus on them.. he thought of anything but them.

Noah giggled. Like actually fuckin giggled against Jacks neck before speaking. " You're liking it." he whispered.  Jack tilted his head a bit." mmhmm" he hummed. Noah nipped his ear." Can feel it babe." he said hotly against his ear before sitting up on his lap. " Gotta get your pants off." he whispered. 

Noah was keeping it down but there were literally not other sounds aside from maybe a kid being upset or something in one of the neighboring rooms.

Jude listened as Jacks jeans were undone and then tossed to the floor; he could hear Noah moving around a bit and then..

Oh..

OH..

Judes eyes were wide. He was sucking him off. Okay. Okay.. Jude didn't need to look.. nope.

Connor however was failing miserably  at the whole dead puppies thoughts.. it wasn't working. After a minute he got himself out of his bunk and shimmed his way down to his boyfriends bunk climbing in behind him. Jude of course tensed before realizing it was Connor.  Connor pressed a kiss to his neck.  Jude shivered a little. He could feel Connor.. jesus his boyfriend.. 

Connor ran his hand over Judes side before whispering to him." m'sorry.. i tried.. i really did try to ignore it.." he nuzzled his ear.  Jude let out a little breath. " I know.." he said softly.

It was impossible. Inevitable. 

They were a bunch of teenage boys with raging hormones coursing through their bodies and they didn't exactly have healthy ways of releasing energy in this shit hole.   It wasn't as if they had sports or other activities to sign up for.

Jude pushed his ass back against his boyfriend and had to bite his lower lip when Connor pushed forward even then he couldn't help the little moan that slipped past his lips.  

On the other side of the room Noah finished sucking Jack off and then had to move to pull his own boxers down after a minute he was back ontop of Jack and literally not too long after he was lowering himself onto Jacks length. " Shit." he mumbled biting his lip. Jack moved his hands to Noahs hips and helped guide him down slowly. " Fuck.." Jack mumbled tilting his head back.

After a minute Noah slowly began moving himself up and down on Jacks dick getting a slow rhythm going as he placed his hands on the other bare torso. " Mm" he  groaned softly. These shitty beds made noise even with their slightest of movement. Noah was sliding his hands over Jacks chest slowly up and down; Jack was helping him ride his cock of course.  

Jude felt so many things right now but he had to be honest and hot.. hot was wining over all the other things he was feeling. Connor grinding up against him did not help any neither did the kisses and the roaming hands.. The moans from the other side of the room.. the noise from the damn bed..

Jude rolled over and met Connors lust-filled eyes. How could he say no to that?

Jude leaned forward and pressed his lips to Connors; Connor eagerly kissed him back and pulled his boyfriend on top of him.  Jude however was a bit more shy about things.. and Even though there were two.. Really hot naked boys in a bed across from him he was more reserved. " Babe.." Connor raised an eyebrow." Hm?" he looked at him. " I'm.." Jude said slowly. Connor knew him too well though. " How about i just.. " he rolled them over so Jude was on bottom." And we keep these blankets up nice and high?" he suggested. Jude felt a little better about it. " Okay.." he whispered. 

Noah tilted his head back as he continued to ride Jack he couldn't help the moans that slipped past his lips, honestly he couldn't care a less if boys in neighboring rooms heard him because Noah wasn't all that shy about sex. Noah wasn't shy about his sexuality either. He was out there.. Bold. Didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him.

Jack thrust his hips up and Noah groaned as he leaned down to press kisses to his neck and mumble dirty things in his ear. " So good baby" Noah said softly as he continued to move with Jack. 

Noah had done this before with Jack he knew enough dirty talk  and Jack would flip them and take control. " Mmm just like that baby." he nipped his ear. "fuck me harder."  Noah moved his lips down Jacks neck letting out another moan as Jack thrust up harder. " Mmmm" 

Jude meanwhile was having a hard time keeping himself quiet with the way Connor was -so easily- getting into his pants. Literally he just made out with him started grinding against him and next thing Jude knew his pants were off.  Connor was good to Jude always made sure he was okay and comfortable because he knew Jude.. He knew Jude really well. 

Jude arched his back and gripped Connors hair." Fuck." he mumbled. Connor was under the blankets giving his boyfriend and overdue blow job. Making him squirm as usual.  " Connor." Jude breathed out as he thrust up a bit.

Noah though lost in his own pleasure glanced toward them he couldn't help but smile. Cute. he thought. Shy.  Noah reached up and gripped onto one of the bars on the bunkbed as he continued to work Jack over. " Fuckk me." he mumbled and tilted his head back as he continued to bounce up and down. Jack smirked and moved his hands up Noahs body slowly. Honestly Noah was pretty damn beautiful like that.. 

Smooth lightly toned body and the boy knew how to use it.. knew what he liked and how he liked it knew how to get what he wanted and went for it.  Jack moved his hands up his torso as he continued to thrust up into him.  "Like that?" he asked. Noah nodded. " Uhuh fuck" he mumbled gripping that bar so hard his knuckles were white. Jack smirked and leaned up taking one of Noahs nipples into his mouth and sucking it gently. Noah groaned at the sensation before glancing down to watch him." Fuck yeah." he mumbled pushing his chest forward. 

Jack smirked before moving to the other nipple to tease it as Noah continued to bounce; Noah ran  hand through Jacks hair slowly and smirked meeting his eyes. " Feels good." he said softly. Jack continued to tease his nipples before Noah pushed him to lay back on the bed.

Jude tugged Connor up to kiss him roughly honest he hadn't meant to watch them but.. fuck if that wasn't hot.. If Jude wasn't turned on before he surely was now. Connor smirked a bit noticing the difference in his boyfriends arousal. It had surely spiked. " You're watching them?" he asked. Jude flushed. "N-no.. " he lied. Connor smirked as he ground against him." You were.." he said softly. Jude   eyed his boyfriend before caving." Yeah.. i didn't mean t-" Connor cut him off with a hot kiss. 

Jude groaned against his lips as he pushed Connors boxers down. "Naughty." Connor teased. Jude blushed. " Shut up and fuck me or get off me and give me boxers." he said as firmly as he could.

Connor didn't argue he simply did as Jude told him to." Legs." he said and Jude lifted his legs a bit; Connor disappeared under the blankets again and Jude.. Jude tried hard not to throw his head back and moan but Connors tongue was amazing. 

Noah glanced over at the sudden moan from the ever quiet boy and smirked though he couldnt say for sure what Connor was doing he had an idea..  The distraction Jack decided to use it and took Noah off guard flipping them over before he started to thrust into Noah.   
Noah made a surprised noise and looked up at Jack with a smile. " Thought i was supposed to ride you." He said sassily. Jack smirked." Now you're supposed to stop being sassy and let me fuck you." he replied.

Noah couldn't argue with that. 

Jack and Noah finished first of course after all they had started first; laying beside one another they panted as they came down from their high slowly.  Noah glanced toward Jack who just gave him a smirk as they glanced toward Jude and Connor. 

They shortly followed after and Connor tried not to crush his boyfriend when he finished so he laid beside him out of breath and sweaty. Jude pulled the blanket over himself panting and sweaty as he was.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jude had fallen asleep at some point as did Connor but when Jude woke up he could hear them and he couldn't help but wonder what time it was.. probably still early if they were doing it ...

Oh but Jude could hear some other boys who were apparently awake so it must be time to get up... Their door was closed. oh right obviously. 

Jude didn't dare move from how he was laying looking toward the wall but he still heard them.. Sounded like they were almost done.

A ton of curse words fell from Noahs lips and the bed was increasingly squeaking more which was a give away. 

Jude didn't need to look to know they were finishing up.

Sounded pretty intense.

Noah sounded a bit needy but given the fact it's the second time he's been laid lately.. Jude could understand. 

"Fuck babe fuck so close fuck harder! Fuck me harder."  Obviously Jack did as he was asked because that squeaking intensified ten fold and  there was a slew of ' fuck ' 'yeah' ' don't stop' 'harder' and ' mmmm'  that followed. 

Judes eyes snapped open though when he heard.. Did he just slap him ?

Jude stared at the wall wide eyed.. Must've been on the ass.. right?  Jude furrowed his brow.

Another five minutes went by of just that.. Noah and Jack fucking until they finally went over the edge at that point Jude could hear he assumed it was Jack getting up so he closed his eyes tightly. 

"I'm gonna hit the shower." Jack said as he gathered up clean clothes and a towel sliding on some sweats as he glanced toward Noah." You wanna join?"  Noah rolled over to lay on his back as he looked up at Jack with a lazy smirk." I'll catch up.. just gotta.. " Jack grinned and Noah kicked him lazily. " Fuck you." he mumbled. Jack smirked." You already did." he winked. " Gotta get up soon though before we all get in trouble. " he gave Noah a once over before looking toward the two still asleep. " Cute." he mumbled before giving Noah a wink.

Noah smiled. " Go shower you smell." Jack laughed. " Like sex." he said before exciting. 

Noah stretched out on the bed with a yawn as his body cracked in all the right places making him feel pretty good. Jude rolled over and cuddled up to his boyfriend though he wasn't tired.. he glanced toward Noah who didn't seem to notice him. 

Noah yawned a bit before sitting up and running a hand through his messed up hair he stood up and pulled on his boxers while searching for his shirt. Jude noticed the marks on his back.. noticed they were old but he didn't know the story behind it and it kind of made him stare..

Noah pulled on a his dirty shirt then and looked around for  his towel before heading off to shower himself.

Connor shifted a bit and pressed a lazy kiss to Judes neck." Morning." he whispered.

Jude was still trying to get that image of Noahs back out of his head.. " Morning.." he said slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their breakfast Jack and Connor headed off to talk about weapons  and what not in this place there would be a certain level of training when it came to weapons and it was to make them like warriors. 

Jude hated them.. weapons that was but he was pretty handy with a bow and arrow or even a sniper. Aim. it was about his aim and he could even hit something with a knife. 

But that aside he still didn't like using those skills. 

Jude ran a hand through his hair slowly as he walked with Noah; who was sporting some interesting marks this morning. 

" Is that a.." Jude got cut off.  
"Hickey?" Noah raised an eyebrow. " yeah." he nodded with a shrug as he put his hands in his pockets. " Sometimes he gets carried away.. i could care a less though." he admitted. 

Jude nodded slowly as he looked down." Oh" he said softly. 

Noah nodded and looked at Jude." Sometimes you just gotta let a little loose in here. There's not many ways we get to do that so .. " Noah shrugged.

The two walked silently for a bit before Jude spoke up." What happened to your back?" he asked softly.

Noah raised an eyebrow and looked at Jude. " I got into it with a guard.. as a result i got whipped. Assaulting a guard is a big no no i guess." he shrugged as they walked.

Jude nodded slowly." Does it hurt?" he asked.   
Noah shook his head slowly." Nah.. not anymore." he admitted.

Jude nodded slowly and looked down as they walked.

" Jude.." Noah said softly. Jude glanced toward him. 

" Everything's gonna be okay..' he said trying to reassure Jude as much as he was himself. Jude nodded a little." Yeah.." he replied as he walked with Noah.

There was something about Noah that Jude didn't wanna think about too much; he was happy with Connor and in this shit hole that's about all you could ask for. But Noah... there was just something about him that Jude could put his finger on it.

Noah gently bumped Judes shoulder and gave him a little reassuring smile. "breath through it.." he reminded him.

Taking this shit hole one day at a time was all you could do, you had to try and relax as much as possible  here; you had to try and shake off the constant screams of pain and the torture. It was extremely difficult. 

 


	4. Teach Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jude suffers a loss he's not really the same.  
> Jude goes to Noah for some help.
> 
>  
> 
> ( Comments and Kudos appreciated!  
> Sorry for shortness!!!! )

The next few days went by without too much craziness for the four of them. Jude continued to see his brother at lunch when he had the little bit of time to. The boys stuck together they went around together or in groups of two so it wasn't too obvious they were a big group.

It was a wednesday afternoon and their 'classes' were interrupted they were all called court yard; Once outside thats when Noah saw it..  They were going to kill someone.. they were going to hang someone.. He got this awful feeling in the pit of stomach just seeing the Gallows. Judes eyes widened seeing the gallows he had to blink a few times to try and process what the fuck that was. Connor only pulled Jude closer. Protectively.  Jack folded his arms schooling his own expression.

This was too much. 

They brought up the person they were going to be hanging they had one of those bags over their head, their hands tied. Jude stared he couldn't look away. Something about this person was familiar.

 As they were removing the bag it hit Jude so hard. Callie.. It was Callie.

Both Connor and Jude shared a look and Connor had to hold Jude back from trying to run up there. " Jude no. Don't " he said firmly. Noah and Jack looked at him.  They could hear the guards talking about how this would happen to any of us if we put up fights constantly. 

They were putting the noose around her neck and she was whispering things to herself she met Judes eyes and mouthed that she loved him and she was sorry. 

Everything happened so fuckin fast.. Noah was looking toward the scene unfolding but there was something that snapped in him as soon as the guard touched the lever. Jude.  Jude who had yelled out "DON'T!"  Jude.. Jude who was going to be crushed by this..

Protect Jude. 

Jude knew what was happening and he was sobbing before they had pulled the lever. It was so fast They had pulled it and next thing Noah knew he was wrapping Jude in a hug so that Jude wouldn't see anything. Connor was right there with him. Jack had to look away from the scene himself he winced at just the sound of the lever.  Jack came around the other side of Jude and wrapped his arms around him.  Noah, Connor and Jack  created this.. shelter around Jude keeping him from looking. Jude heard it though.. heard it.. Saw a glimpse of it before Noahs body had come to stand in front of him.

Jude was shaking and sobbing so much he would have collapsed to the ground if it weren't for the group of boys surrounding him keeping him up.  

Others around them were in shock some crying for their own reasons and others trying to keep back their fear.. trying to ignore this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

The three boys had been there for Jude and Jude was a god damned mess.. 

For weeks Jude had been a sobbing mess. He barely touched any food. Barely even spoke. If Jude had any spark in his eyes before it had faded considerably since then. When he saw Jesus at lunch he would cling to him and Jesus being the strong brother he was would console him.. try his best every time to tell Jude it'd be okay.

Three weeks past and Jude well.. 

Jude had been this soft, sweet, positive boy when he first got here. He had a shell from his outside life before hand but it wasn't as solid as he wished.

Now..

Now Jude had this look and this vibe about him.

Don't fuck with him..

Noah sat beside him one night he looked toward him.  "Jude." he said slowly.

Jude looked toward him." Yeah?" he asked.

Noah shifted slightly. " You okay?" he tried.

Jude gave him a little nod. " Yeah." he said.

Noah could tell Jude had changed. He was Jude.. he was Jude under all that hurt and anger Jude was still there.. he just gave himself a harder shell.

Before he couldn't school his emotions.

Now..

You couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling unless he wanted you to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Month later.

"Babe.. i'll be right back okay? " Connor said pressing a kiss to his boyfriends head." I love you." he said softly. Jude looked up at him and nodded." Love you too." he said softly squeezing his hand before Connor went to talk with Jack about things.

 Noah was laying on his bunk reading a book he wasn't really expecting much from Jude but Jude got out of bed a few minutes later.

Jude smacked his knee and Noah glanced up." Yeah?" he asked. Jude stood for a moment in thought. " You know how to fight?" he asked. 

Noah nodded. " I do .. why?" he furrowed his brow. Jude shifted a bit. " Teach me." he said.

Noah slowly closed his book and set it aside as he sat up." Uhm.. Are you.. you're sure?" he asked.

Jude nodded. " Yeah." he said eyeing Noah. Noah bit his inner lip in thought. " Okay.." he said slowly and stood up." Now?" he asked. Jude nodded.

So Noah taught Jude the basics of defending himself first and then how to hold his hands when he went to take a swing at someone. Noah showed him slowly how to do things and without actually hurting him. It took a few hours of just showing him how to do it. 

The next day they actually practiced the techniques.

A couple days after that Jude insisted Noah actually try and so he did..

Jude found himself being thrown up against walls or to the floor.. or onto the bunk whatever was closer. Noah felt bad but Jude would just get up and strike back.

After two weeks they practicing again  and Jude was taking Noah by surprises so much so that Noah found himself on his ass on the floor staring up at a very determined Jude. 

Noah got up and they went on practicing Noah nearly hit the floor again but just in that moment Jack had walked through the door and though he was surprised he managed to catch Noah. Jack stumbled back a bit himself. " What the hell is happening in here?" he asked wide eyed. 

Jude looked at Noah who glanced back and then looked up at Jack. " He's kicking my ass.. I'm proud." Noah mused. Jack looked confused.

" Noah was teaching me how to fight and defend myself." Jude filled in like it was no big deal. Jack looked to Noah." So that explains why you've got random bruises ." Noah stood up and turned toward Jack. " One of the reasons is Jude.. the other is you." he winked. Jack smirked and rolled his eyes. " Yeah yeah." he said softly. 

Jude stretched out a bit and then laid on his bunk.   
" Does Connor know?" Jack asked. 

Noah shrugged and made his way to his own bunk. " I dunno how he couldn't figure it out." he admitted.

Jack shrugged and laid beside Noah then. " He'll be back in a few minutes." he said looking at Jude who gave him a nod and small smile. " Cool." 


End file.
